In one form of conventional physiological stimulation applicator, a power source adapted to provide high frequency sound vibrations is provided with a transducer adapted to be electrically operated for producing mechanical vibrations at high frequency suitable to provide physiological stimulation and/or treatment of a patient's tissue.
It is further known to provide such an apparatus wherein electrical stimulation of the patient's tissue is effected by means of the transducer.
It is conventional in such known apparatuses to provide the power oscillator and amplifier, as well as controls for controlling the power and frequency of the applied signals, in a base unit. A hand-held signal applicator is connected to the base unit by suitable electrical conductors and includes, at an end portion thereof, the transducer adapted to be urged against the patient's tissue for delivering the stimulation and/or treatment oscillation to the tissue.
Suitable controls are provided on the base unit for selecting different power levels and frequencies, as desired.